


This is a Wild Game of Survival

by Rainbowelephant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Survivor tv show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowelephant/pseuds/Rainbowelephant
Summary: When they first asked her to be on their show Lena Luthor was dubious, but her PR team were adamant that it would be great for her image so she agreed. After watching numerous seasons she’s begun to see the appeal. Strategy and lying were staple lessons in the Luthor household and from her years with personal trainers and fencing competitions, she was confident in her skills. She wasn’t here to make friends she was here to win, after all, she is a champion.She wouldn’t say she was a hard-core fan, but Kara Danvers certainly knew the game of Survivor well. After being adopted it was one of the main things that enabled her to bond with her new family. She was excited to try her hand at playing the game, even if she didn’t win she wanted the experience and she loved meeting new people. She was a contender through and through.Or an au of that reality tv show Survivor the Australian champion vs contenders’ version because it wouldn’t leave me alone
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor





	This is a Wild Game of Survival

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn’t know champions vs contenders, it’s pretty much in the name, one team is full of professional athletes, actors, and other famous people and the other team is full of people who are not famous and more regular.  
> Also, this is my first time writing a fic so I hope this turns out alright.

Lena looked towards the Fijian island that would serve as her home for the next 50 days or as long as she survived the game. It was filled with all sorts of green plants and a magnificent blue ocean. Certainly, different from her penthouse apartment in Metropolis, not that she considered that much of a home either. However, it really doesn’t matter. She’s not here for a holiday she’s here to win and hopefully steer the opinion the world has of her away from being a Luthor. 

That was the plan anyway when her PR team first brought forth the idea that she competes on the tv show Survivor. When they first asked her to be on their show Lena Luthor was dubious, but her PR team were adamant that it would be great for her image so she agreed. After watching numerous seasons she’s begun to see the appeal. Strategy and lying were staple lessons in the Luthor household and from her years with personal trainers and fencing competitions, she was confident in her skills. She wasn’t here to make friends she was here to win, after all she is a champion.

Her last name and position of CEO of a Fortune 500 company ensured that she would be placed in the champion team. This was good she supposed, having professional athletes to provide the brawn needed in the challenges. Though there was of course the need to be wary of any actors who could easily bluff their way through alliances and blindsides, but could anyone compare to the Luthor’s skill of lying? She doubted it.  
Lena turned back towards the boat they were traveling on in order to survey the people that would be her team as well as her competition. There were of course easily recognisable champions of different fields. Mike Mathews, a popular Hollywood actor, and known playboy, was already flirting with as many of women he could. His current target seems to be Olympic athlete Imra Ardeen. Lena also noticed a number of other athletes by their muscle definition cocky behaviour. There were a few others she didn’t recognise, a man with longer dark hair and a calculating look in his eyes and movements as well as a tall slender female. Unfortunately, there was someone that Lena knew all too well.

Veronica Sinclair went to the same boarding school as Lena. She was arrogant and entitled and that clearly continued into Veronica's adult life. She was in no way a professional of anything except being a rich public figure so Lena was more than surprised to see her out here and as a champion no less. This was also concerning cause if there ever was a backstabbing bitch it was Veronica. It would all be the fun of the game she supposed.

They soon arrived on the island and were greeted by the host, a large and clearly strong man who introduced himself as James. Lena would consider him classically handsome with muscles and pearly teeth, but she didn’t linger on the thought, this was a competition, not a dating show. The contenders' team boat dropped them off shortly after the champions, giving Lena time to eye the rest of her competition. It seemed there would be lots of strength coming from men and women in the contenders’ team with only a few competitors on the slighter side, hopefully, they’d pose a more immediate threat to the others and get voted off before merge. 

As Lena’s continued to rove over the other team, blonde hair and the sunniest smile, she’d ever seen caught her eye. _Damn, that might be a problem. Not a dating show, not a dating show_ , kept repeating in her head in an attempt to keep her eyes on the prize. She watched as the blonde laughed brightly and leaned closer to a redhead with short hair and she definitely did not feel a twinge of jealously at the action. 

James’ voice dragged Lena’s attention away from the blonde.   
"Welcome everyone, here we are with our 3rd edition of champions vs contenders. 12 everyday people battling to prove themselves against 12 champions of different fields for someone to become the lone survivor. You’ll be working as a team with your fellow champions or contenders to complete reward and immunity challenges, after each immunity challenge the losing team will have to vote to remove one of their members from the game. If you survive, halfway through the competition the teams will merge into one and you’ll be competing against each other where anyone except the winner of the individual immunity may be eliminated."

He paused his opening speech to step to the side giving Lena and everyone else a view of two ropes hung horizontally in the air held up by two pieces of bamboo on either end.   
"You have just stepped onto the island with no supplies except the clothes you’ve bought with you"James continued,   
"so, we’re going to get the competition started with a reward challenge. One member from each tribe will need to build a fire large enough to burn through your tribes’ rope. The first tribe to do this will receive a survival kit that includes fruits, vegetables, rope, firewood, and a flint. These should make settling into tribe life a little bit easier. The losing tribe will get nothing."

Lena and the rest of her team huddled up to decide who would take on this challenge. She knew that though she could make a fire, it would be smarter to not draw extra attention to herself so she could analyse her team more and hopefully leave her name out of elimination discussions for as long as possible. It seems luck would be on her side, as no sooner than their huddle formed, Mike Mathews volunteered with a not so subtle wink sent to Imra. 

Mike took his position under one of the ropes and the redhead Lena noticed earlier stood under the other rope. After James’ signal, they both grabbed coconut husks from the pile of supplies and made a nest before using a knife to scrape magnesium into the nest from the fire starting tool provided. The redhead was first to turn the tool over and start scaping the knife against the flint to get sparks. Mike’s cocky smile was slowly fading as the redhead pulled ahead and the coconut husk nest started flaming.   
"Go Alex"Lena heard the blonde call as, presumably Alex, started using wood to create a tepee and guided her flame higher. Mike finally started his fire and frantically grabbed wood as his flames grew. Both fires licked the rope but Alex’ burnt through first, claiming the first win and the reward for the contenders. 

The contenders all started jumping up and down in celebration while the champions were mostly quiet in their disappointment except for some swearing from Mike. James congratulated the contenders before bidding both teams’ goodbye in order for them to set up their shelters for the night. The contenders with their survival kits and the champions with only the bitter taste of defeat, were sent off on their separate ways. 

It wasn’t a long walk, but it certainly wasn’t a pleasant one to get to their campsite. The jungle was quite thick and there were many spiders and other such creepy crawlies around that Lena much preferred to avoid in Metropolis. The mood of the tribe was tense from losing the very first challenge and the knowledge that this night and the next few would be harder without the reward. But soon enough they arrived at a beautiful beach with crystal clear water and a stunning view. 

Mike, Maxwell lord; a fellow CEO and entitled brat, and Ben Lockwood; a professional footballer that Lena didn’t know of, quickly took charge of the tribe. They took the rest of the men to get large sections of wood and bamboo to build the structure of their shelter and enlisted the women to find large leaves that could be used as bedding. Though not happy taking orders, slightly sexist orders at that seeing as a few females look stronger than some of the men, Lena didn’t complain and got started. 

Whilst trying to avoid Veronica as much as one can when stranded on an island together, Lena found herself working alongside a kind-looking woman who she learned was Kelly. She and Kelly chatted as they worked. She also learnt that Kelly was one of the top psychologists in the country and while she wouldn’t name names, she did help some prominent figures, hence her part in the Champions tribe. Offering little past her own job as CEO of a tech company, Lena let Kelly keep the conversation flowing before they were joined by the lean women Lena noticed on the boat earlier. The small talk continued as she introduced herself as Sam. From the little interaction she had with them, Lena gathered both Kelly and Sam were nice people, who, while physically fit would also be a bigger threat to her due to their abilities to play strong social and mental games. Hopefully, Lena could continue to talk to them and form an alliance together. 

Once the shelter was built, Imra and Andrea; a model, started making dinner which was just boiled rice as without the reward from today’s challenge they didn’t have any vegetables. A man named Querl, though he insisted on Brainy, introduced himself to Lena and admitted he recognised her before immediately starting an in-depth conversation of quantum mechanics. Happily surprised, Lena spoke to Brainy for the rest of the night before falling asleep in the shelter. It was an uncomfortable night spent cold and missing her memory foam mattress, but she survived. 

The next morning the champion tribe had breakfast of boiled rice and were all preparing for the immunity challenge today. They had to win this one, to stay safe of course but also to reclaim their honour, they’re champions, and they don’t lose, yet they lost the very first challenge. Lena was looking forward to the challenge. She knew she’d have a role in the puzzle-solving area rather than the more physical sides of challenges and was looking forward to showing herself as a vital part of the team that couldn’t be eliminated so soon, but she also didn’t want to appear too good as it would cause people to be wary of her the closer they got to merge. 

They were greeted by James’ smiling face and a strange-looking obstacle course.  
"Hello again champions and contenders and welcome to your first immunity challenge. Both tribes will race through a series of walls and a giant A-frame. At the end of the A-frame, the tribes will push a heavy deck through their track; at the end of the track, they will foot the deck up to create a ramp to climb over a tower. Once every tribe member is on the tower, the tribe will get down to the other side and pull up a heavy frame with five tiles. Two members of each tribe will throw war clubs through the tiles. The first tribe to break all tiles will win immunity."

So, no puzzle-like Lena was hoping for. That was alright though because it looks like aim is important in this challenge and Lena had excellent aim. Afterall she wouldn’t be a Luthor without being an expert markswoman. The teams huddled together to decide which two would throw the clubs to break the tiles while the rest of the team would complete the course. Mike again was the first to speak, volunteering to do the course as he was agile enough to race through it and strong enough to push the deck and pull the tile frame-up. Max and Ben quickly followed his lead. Jack an English sportsman and Imra the Olympian also offered to do the course. Lena put her hand up to throw while the rest of the tribe got sorted. 

Lena took position at the end of the course with her other tribe member. _Great, I’m stuck with Veronica_ , Lena thought when it seems Veronica was the other thrower selected.   
"You and me Luthor, just like old times" Veronica purred. Lena rolled her eyes and ignored her; it was best not to engage at all. 

James called out for the challenge to begin and the teams raced to the course. Lena was impressed by how well some of the contestants were going. She had worked with her personal trainer for months to prepare herself physically for the competition, so she wasn’t weak or unfit by any means, but some of these competitors were next level. Lena spent a long while staring at a certain blonde’s muscles, for purely competitive reasons of course. Soon enough her team finished the course and it was up to her and Veronica to break the tiles. The contenders’ team were only slightly behind the champions so Lena knew she was under pressure and if she failed, there was a high chance her tribe would vote her off. 

Veronica took the first throw and missed, but not by much which surprised Lena who was under the impression Veronica had zero skills besides manipulation. Lena’s first throw struck, and her tribe cheered behind her, causing a small smile to form on her face. Another cheer from her side revealed that the contenders were also one tile down. Veronica took the next throw and smashed through a tile right at the corner. Another cheer, 2 down 3 to go. Lena struck again and then again. The champions had one tile left and a quick glance to her side showed Lena that the contenders had 2. Veronica took her turn and missed but barely. Unhappy grumbling that sounded like Mike was heard as the contenders took out a tile, leaving both teams with only one tile left. Lena took a deep breath to try and calm her heartbeat before taking her stance. Another deep breath before releasing it at the same time as throwing the club. It hit right in the centre of the last tile. 

The champions began jumping around each other as they celebrated. Both Kelly and Sam caught Lena by surprise as they hugged her, and the other team members slapped her on the back and gave her high fives. She even gave Veronica a high-five in her haze of relief. _Oh well she was actually helpful in this challenge and hasn’t acted like the complete nightmare I remember her as. Maybe she’s grown since I last saw her?_ Lena thought to herself. I guess we’ll just have to see.

The Champions returned to their camp while the contenders would have to go through an elimination ceremony. The mood of the tribe was much lighter now they reclaimed their champion status and were all safe. They even found some coconuts to go with dinner, so it wasn’t just plain rice tonight. Today was good for Lena and though she knows she’s got a lot ahead of her as the challenges get more difficult and alliances form, for now, she can rest and try to get a good night’s sleep even if she’s still cold. She’s got a lot of work ahead of her but she’s looking forward to it, she’s a champion after all.


End file.
